


Remember Me?

by Jenny_Islander



Series: She-Ra Stories I'm Not Writing [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Islander/pseuds/Jenny_Islander
Summary: If any outline or prompt in this series inspires you, feel free to take it.Thumbnail: Hordak has more backstory than he remembers.
Series: She-Ra Stories I'm Not Writing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829491
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Remember Me?

Sometimes Horde Prime chose to infiltrate, rather than invading. This only happened on wealthy planets that were isolated from ones that he had already conquered (or aware but complacent)--planets that were well enough armed that a battle might smash assets that Prime wanted to take intact. 

Prime didn't have to make his clones into malleable, ignorant cultmembers; he just liked them that way. He could program a clone with just enough social graces to seem like a regular person. He would drop a suitably programmed clone on the planet, where he calculated that somebody local with entree to the right corridors of power would take them in. The clone would seem to integrate with the planet's culture as a grateful refugee or castaway or whatever cover story they had been given. If all went well, nobody would suspect that their real mission was to take down the planet's defenses until it was too late.

Hordak doesn't know any of this, because it never came up. But a few mindwipes back--in the days when he was "just" funny-looking, not obviously disabled yet--he ran one of these infiltration missions. 

He doesn't remember it. But Skeletor does.


End file.
